


Impressions

by Rc_21



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rc_21/pseuds/Rc_21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe Price knows she’s not good. </p>
<p>Yet, Rachel doesn't seem to understand that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impressions

Chloe Price knows she’s not good. 

Even before David started preaching that, even before every single person around her started whispering that she was a troublemaker. 

She’s not bad either, she just so weird shade of gray that fucks up everything she loves. The harder she loves them, the more she fucks up. Her mom, Bongo, her dad, Max, Rachel… She just destroys. 

Like a tornado. 

So when Rachel Amber comes by and says she’s the most amazing person she ever met, Chloe has to tell her she’s lying. 

 

 

The thing is: Rachel is stubborn. More stubborn than Chloe will ever be. 

She hangs around, she hugs Chloe with no reason. Always with a smile in her lips and always listening to her thoughts and ideas. 

First, Chloe thinks that with time the other girl will see how she is fucked up and will leave. She doesn’t. 

She stays around and doesn’t care about what people say. 

Rachel Amber is everything Chloe needs, but she’s still so much more than she deserves. 

 

 

She realizes she’s in love with Rachel in a summer day, they are hanging around near the old lighthouse, smoking cigarettes and planning their escape from this hellhole. 

Chloe looks to her left and just feels it in her chest. 

That ridiculous warm feeling spreading and that silly smile. She wishes she was high so she could blame it in the pot, but she isn’t. 

She’s in love with the one person that truly cares for her.

 

“You’re like an angel.”

“That’s why you won’t kiss me?”

She does kiss Rachel after this, in the rain, near the railway. 

 

Their first time – how cliché does that sound? Chloe wants to hit herself for being so pathetic and sappy – happens in a full moon. They sneak out her house in the middle of the night and go to their secret place on the junkyard. 

Chloe drowns in Rachel. In every little sound she makes, in every piece of her skin, in how she tastes. Chloe wants to memorize it all so when she fucks up, she’ll have at least that. 

Afterwards, she sleeps in Rachel’s arms face buried in the crook of her neck. 

She feels safe for the first time in years.

 

 

Her nightmares are always of a tornado. 

She’s the tornado and she’s not. 

She can see people inside her, dying and suffering. She sees her mom, her dad, she sees Max (the little girl she was, not the woman she’s probably becoming) and in the center of the tornado is Rachel. 

Her words are what it makes it a real nightmare. 

_“I pity you. Thinking someone actually would care for some trash like you.”_ She knows those are David's words, yet coming from Rachel they actually hurt.

 

 

“I wanna learn how to make tattoos.” Chloe says once while they are on the dinner, eating after a busy night.

“I want to be the first person you ink.”

“So I can scratch it after it turns out to be bad?”

“Nah, so I always carry something of yours.” 

She throws a couple of fries on Rachel.

“Fuck, you’re hella cheesy.” 

“You hella love it.”

 

 

She does.   
That’s why the next week she gives Rachel a feather earing, one that has the same color as her hair. 

 

Loving Rachel means sharing her, and Chloe sucks at sharing. 

She always sort of expects that Rachel won’t come back after a party or a night with someone else. 

She usually grumps around and smokes and hangs on the places that make her think of Max.

If she’s angry at Max she doesn’t have the time to be frustrated at Rachel. 

Rachel always does come back, though. 

She comes back and smiles, they sit together and shit talk the rest of the world. They kiss and Chloe feels loved. 

 

 

Until Rachel doesn’t come back. 

 

Chloe Price knows she’s not good, but still, she’s the one to stick posters of Rachel up and about.

She’s the one that screams at the Police because they are not looking for her. Because no one _cares_ that Rachel is gone, not like she does. 

Chloe was always a tornado, but she never was so determined to wreck Arcadia Bay as now. 

This town would burn for taking the one thing she loved that she hadn’t destroyed. 

If she burned with them, so be it. It was a small price to pay.

**Author's Note:**

> Chloe Price is not straight, if you disagree meet me in the pit. 
> 
> [my tumblr](http://graveyard-ocean.tumblr.com/)


End file.
